<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall of Three Kings by hypnotic_coro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868132">The Fall of Three Kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotic_coro/pseuds/hypnotic_coro'>hypnotic_coro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Thomas - Freeform, Gen, Magic, Minor Character Death, Royalty, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, this gets dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotic_coro/pseuds/hypnotic_coro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has dreamed of being a prince since he was a child. However, all children must grow up, and childish dreams tend to fade away. Working in his best friend's bakery alongside his twin brother doesn't sound too bad, all things considered. He's had a happy life, for the most part. But if given the option to have everything he ever wanted, will he be able to stand his ground?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fall of Three Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick PSA before we start: I do have a plan for this story and an outline for the next chapter, but I don't know when I'll be able to get it out, as things in my life have been very hectic lately. For those of you who continue to read on, thank you and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton stepped from the warmth of his shop, snow crunching beneath his boots. It fell in thick flakes, casting the world in white. His threadbare cloak did little to combat the cold, but it was all he had left, so he pulled it tighter around himself. Positioning his hood to hide his face, he started the long walk to the village cemetery. </p>
<p>The world was quiet. The houses he passed were dark, their occupants having long since retired to bed. The only ones still awake at this hour were those who were lonely and broken-hearted. The ones who had lost too much in the name of power. Everyone else was resting for the day that was to come. Tomorrow the former king will be executed without trial and the kingdom will celebrate his fall. Where the kingdom will go after that, no one knows. Perhaps the queen will return, take the throne, and remarry.  She’ll build statues to honor those who died, record their names for history to remember. She’ll follow the ideas her son believed in and restore peace. Or, perhaps, she’ll stay in hiding and the kingdom will fall once more. Patton couldn’t find it in him to care. </p>
<p>The cemetery was empty when Patton arrived. He climbed over the gate, the cold metal biting his hands. He didn’t pay attention to the grave markers as he walked. He had visited many times, and he knew the way by heart. As he came to a stop, he knew who rested below, even with the name hidden by snow and darkness. He crouched down, brushing the stone with numb fingers. "Remus..." </p>
<p>The tears fell hot and fast. Patton curled in on himself, gripping his shirt in an effort to release the pressure in his chest. His knees buckled; his pants grew wet from the snow. Heat fought its way from his chest, tearing up his throat and out his mouth with a sob. The world spun around him, and he slammed his eyes shut, desperately willing for that name to go away. Memories flashed across his eyelids. Memories of a young boy crying behind a tree because his mother didn’t like the crown he had made. Warm tears wiped away by shaky fingers. Twins fighting with sticks and wooden swords. Tag team poetry with words sharp as knives. Lying beneath the stars, sharing tales of constellations. Disappointed looks as another creation fell short. Hands on Patton’s shoulders, startling him into dropping another tray of cookies. Hands that were always just a bit too cold compared to his brother’s fountain of warmth. Patton remembered Remus; wild eyes and a harsh laugh, both filled with so much spirit.</p>
<p>“Patton!” That voice didn’t belong to Remus. It was too low, too panicked. Not enough melody, not enough snark, not enough <em>Remus.</em></p>
<p>Patton gasped and lifted his head. He didn’t know how long he had sat there, curled in on himself, but when he stood, his muscles ached. He faced the figure approaching, who was draped in a cloak a shade lighter than the night. The man stopped in front of Patton, halfway falling into him as he tried to catch his breath. Patton could almost see the flush of his cheeks through the dark, and he gripped the man’s arm tighter than he meant to. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” the man said after a minute, stumbling back. “The castle is further away than I thought it was.” </p>
<p>Patton pulled the man towards him again, wrapping his arms around the smaller form. He took a deep breath, the familiar scent mixed with sweat washing over him. “Virgil! Thank God.” Loose tears dripped down Patton’s cheeks, and the younger man relaxed into his embrace.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry,” Patton said, pulling away. He wiped his eyes beneath his glasses, keeping one hand on Virgil’s wrist. “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>Virgil looked to the right of Patton’s eyes, but he nodded. “Fine.”</p>
<p>Patton let go. His hand hovered for a moment, unsure. He wanted to touch Virgil, brush away his fears, and promise everything would be okay now. Another part of him- one he tried his best not to listen to- wanted to shake him, demand why he was alone. He chose to clasp his hands on the front of his cloak instead.  “Where’s Roman?” Patton asked. The question came out as breath, spiraling upwards in a lonely trail. </p>
<p>Virgil looked away. “He’s here.” There was a pause as Virgil seemed to contemplate what to say. Despite his own impatience, Patton let the silence linger until the words formulated again. “He doesn’t know, Pat, not really. He needs to see for himself…”</p>
<p>Patton shot him a hopeless look. Virgil sighed heavily and shrunk in on himself. “The enchantments he was under- manipulation of that level- it takes a toll. His memories are scattered, fragments of the story. It isn’t his fault.”</p>
<p>Patton looked away, clenching his fists a little tighter. He knew, somewhere inside him, that what happened wasn’t Roman’s fault. The Roman he knew was brave and honorable; he would never have allowed so many to get hurt. He certainly wouldn’t have wanted it. But this wasn’t the Roman that Patton had grown up with. That Roman was long gone; a light in the world that had burned out. Perhaps that was the worst part. "And Janus?" The name was bitter on his tongue. </p>
<p>Virgil completely wilted now. “He’ll be dead by morning.”</p>
<p>Patton nodded and turned away. He listened to Virgil walk away, and for the second time tonight, he was left alone in the cemetery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>